Q&A WITH DEALT AND PHOENIX
by DealtShadow35
Summary: not a story, just answering questions as well updates of the stories with me and my friend Phoenixlord42!
1. Q&A part 1

—

 ***detlashadow35 and Phoenixlord42 (blaze) went to out of the gateway and we in a dark world as it full of nothing***

 **Detlashadow:okay where are we?**

 **P:Welcome to my home of ARENBOR! *the darkness vanishes and you see a huge futuristic city with a castle people and warriors with a huge wall.***

 **D:wow! And why are we here blaze?**

 **P:Well I have noticed that their have been questions asked and we never answer them so that is why we are here.**

 **D:so are we going to a room that's full of questions from laters?**

 **P:*I teleport us to a room with a huge computer* This will give us the five questions then we answer them.**

 **D:I see but why not more?**

 **P:We have other things to do remember.**

 **D:Oh right, but i think we should at last let them know where we heading to next, after we done answering questions blaze.**

 **P: You do that I have a question after your done.**

 **D:alright what's the first question?**

 **P:Why do you mess with Kiba so much?**

 **D:oh that? Cause of two reasons, one:it's fun to mess with him and two: I have no idea what to do with him without giving him the role of being a asshole, but that's just me, what about you Blaze?**

 **P: Three reasons. One: how can you call yourself someones friend when you made fun of the person and his/her dream. Two: The kid really needs to be knocked off his high horse. Three: The boy is a pervert and yet he lives with his mother and sister who are WOMEN!**

 **D:so there, thats why we mess with Kiba so much, now then, next question! Aka question number two.**

 **P: Next is why do you not add Sakura to the harems? Really oh this will be fun.**

 **D:OH DON'T GIVE ME STARTED! I HAVE MANY REASONS WHY! One of them is which is the same as others, she always hits Naruto, she hits him for everything! Even when he's trying to be nice! Yet everyone thinks thats alright!? Is how that already? You are talking about abusing! And that's not healthy relationship!**

 **P: Same for me and plus she is a BANSHEE! Plus with her new strength she could have killed Naruto.**

 **D:and other thing, before she become Tsunade's Student, she just stands there like a deer grading into the headlights when there's a fight starts! And the only epic moments she gotten was her fight Ino during the chunin exams, her fight against the puppet man with the help of granny Chiyo…..what else am i forgetting?**

 **P:Fangirl to a traitor?**

 **D:yes that and what's more, she doesn't do any training when she young! And focus on her looks and watching her weight! Which she doesn't need go on a diet, cause she is a FUCKING ANINJA!**

 **P: Agreed an idiot this is for everyone out there watching what you eat is fine but don't go overboard three meals a day and I am talking three GOOD SIZE meals.**

 **D:and my main, main reason why! She's a bad cook when she was teenage, i mean she ruined chocolate! One of my all times favorite snacks! And how do i know this? I was looking around youtube and found this short Naruto Shippuden special when hinata wanted give chocolate Naruto but you knows what happens.**

 **P:RUINED CHOCOLATE THAT IS IT SHE MUST DIE FOR THAT!**

 **D:YEAH! Sigh okay, next one please or else i will go on about my hatred toward Sakura's the kid and teenage versions, which no one ever change my mind but i don't hate grown up Sakura though, cause she's stay at home mother/wife, which i can respect that.**

 **P: Now next question. Will you add Karin Uzumaki to any harem? Good question. Dealt.**

 **D:Karin Uzumaki…..i don't have no reasons, i just forget about her or that she hasn't appeared in the stories yet.**

 **P: Same here at times.**

 **D:so thats mean what? Three questions answered now?**

 **P: Yup. Next one what will you do to Sasuke in your stories? Easy when the time comes he dies.**

 **D:yup and it's out of angry that he should stay with his friends then going over to snake face and back stabbing all of his friends and pretty much become a pain to everyone's side, and i really pissed off toward Sasuke cause the things he did.**

 **P:Agreed Next and final Question. What is the list order for the updates of the stories? Dealt!**

 **D:well i try keep it in a list of which stories to update up and so on, but most of the times of when which stories we feel like doing next, or that Blaze here pushes which one he wants to do *points at blaze who looks at me***

 **P:Just tell them the damn list in order and this will be last.**

 **D:i'm getting to it, the list is Lemon in the same Household then Rise of the Dragon empire story, Naruto's highschool life, Naruto's demon's way then Naruko's and Hinata's Unexpected Adventure, and Digital Ninja world.**

 **P:What about the other stories when I said list all of them I meant all of them.**

 **D:well i haven't decide on the rest yet, which we will talk about on next ti- *notice a baby dragon looking at me* um what's with this little guy?**

 **P:*Looks at the baby* Oh That is pyro's child now the full list please *I pick up the baby***

 **D:okay put on me the spont huh? Lets see? *thinking about it***

 **P: I am only talking about the stories that we have been working on not new ones that we have not even started on.**

 **D:yeah i know mmm i guess after digital ninja world, we go to Empress Naruko's world next, then mmmm damn i don't know yet and also why does the baby dragon looks like that he wants to eat me? *notice a hungry look on Pryo's baby***

 **P:*I create fire in my hand and the baby starts to eat* Mother and father are fire dragons. So you have listed every story like the isle and the sequel stories?**

 **D:oh I haven't listened them yet, i guess after we do them after Empress story.**

 **P: I believe the list is on the pm of ours. Or on your page of the update dates?**

 **D:i might start doing that, but we will s- *something grabs me and takes me away and it's a Shadow Dragon as it has me in it's mouth***

 **P:*I snap my fingers and the dragon lets you go and it sees angry in my eyes the dragons are not allowed in the castle much I point to where they need to be and the shadow dragon goes there.***

 **D:*i'm covered in saliva***

 **P: Sorry about that you were saying.**

 **D:...that dragon wanted to eat me because i'm a being of shadows…...why do you have shadow dragons here?**

 **P: I have faced rouge shadow users. Now as you were saying.**

 **D:*just looks at blaze* as I was saying, we will see, since i don't do much on my page thing, so yeah, I start doing that soon after we finished with Lemon in the same Household chapter what 17?**

 **P: Yeah but I can go and get the list if you wish?**

 **D:please and thank you, anyway I guess we are done? Until next time?**

 **P: Not yet I am getting the list for us and for the readers to see.**

 **D:very well, wake me up when you get them *takes a nap* zzzzzzz**

 **P:1. Lemon in the Same Household, 2. Rise of the Dragon Empire:Naruto the Conqueror, 3. Digital Ninja World, 4. Naruto's Highschool Life, 5. Naruko's and Hinata's Unexpected Adventure, 6. Naruto's Demon Way:Rewrite Version, 7. Empress of the West: Naruko's Reign, 8. Naruto Lost Isle Adventure, 9. The Sequel:Lemon of a Clan. That is the list and If we do a new story it will be after the sequel. *Splashes water on delta***

 **D:*but i'm not there as i'm somewhere else***

 **P:GET BACK YOU FUCKING SHADOW BASTARD AND THEN WE GO TO THE LEMON STORY!**

 **D:*I come back with places of food* what's with yelling? I was getting some food before we hit the road.**

 **P: Do you even know where you were going? You could have asked a maid to get you food.**

 **D:I did ask….a few in fact, of where the kitchen is and i like getting things myself even though I thought I get lost here *gives blaze a place* anyway let's go!and i will pasted the list on my page soon. *sees Blaze opening a gatesway***

 **P: But first If you have any questions for Us please leave them in the review and when we come to this which will always be before the lemons in the same household story and we Might answer them on this if they are good questions. So Please leave them in the review. *we walk through the gateway then it closes and vanishes.***

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

* **A Gateway appears and opens. Blaze walks out***

 **P:IT IS GOOD TO BE HOME!**

 **D:*Looking around nervous***

 **P:What?**

 **D:last time we were here, your shadow dragons tried to eat me!**

 **P:*Sighs and goes up to the throne and sits on it* I know.**

 **D:well anyway, give me the questions for this time around *sits down***

 **P:Ok first one When will you create a fanfic with a kind Sakura but still not with Naruto?**

 **D:*thinks about it* well unless it's grown up version of Sakura aka the Bourto era, other then that, hell no.**

 **P:And even then Naruto would be the main character really.**

 **D:i have no other idea, why?**

 **P:Cause really yeah Naruto had his time but I can't see anyone BUT Naruto as the main really.**

 **D:*nods* now then, next question!**

 **P:What about Sasuke had a hard life he deserves some love why not have him as the main? Yeah right the brat is praised for very stupid things plus the village fairs him over Naruto in the beginning and really kill your own brother. Please I would have wanted answers.**

 **D:like Blaze said, but unless we gender bender him, and maybe the grown up Sasuke who got over everything! I said maybe…...it's a hell no, next question!**

 **P: Will Naruto ever have other top women like Grayfia and others besides Hinata?**

 **D:I feel that's aim toward Blaze than me with this question *looks at Blaze* Blaze?**

 **P: Yes I mean yeah Hinata got confidence but when it is a harem story some people Immediately make her the top bitch in the harem when there was someone else who got with Naruto FIRST.**

 **D:alright then, I will try not to do that anymore if thats make you any better, Blaze, so next question?**

 **P: Good cause really it is annoying. Now What the hell did you do to Asuma in some of your stories?**

 **D:well i have nothing against Asuma, it's mostly Blaze's ideas of making Asuma a cheater and so on in there's stories and I don't know why though…..i should have ask him why since I just agreed to do them, *looks at Blaze***

 **P:Think about it one way to make sure Kurenai does not get with him is to turn him into a pervert or Kill him. I went with the first one.**

 **D:so you just don't want Kurenai to be a widow as well a simple mother?**

 **P:Yeah pretty much really.**

 **D:make sense i guess, next one!**

 **P:You pick one.**

 **D:*looking through the questions* lets see? Mmmm, i guess this one! *pick it out and about to give it to blaze then there was a loud buzzing noise! what was that!**

 **P:THAT IS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOLKS**

 **D:*sees blaze opens other gateway but he stops blaze as he throws the gem into the gateway***

 **P:WHAT THE HELL?!**

 **D:that gem fixes gateways…...or is it the one that really messes them up? I don't know i wasn't looking when I brought it out.**

 ***The gateway shuts down.***

 **P:...**

 ***Then it starts back up***

 **P:Don't do that Again**

 ***then the gateway starts acting up like crazy and sucks us in like a vacuum***

 **P:YOU IDIOT TOLD NO WE HAVE ENOUGH STRESS AT IT IS NO TO THE NEW STORY YET! *Pulls out a whistle I blow it and the shadow dragons hear it***

 **D:*is no longer here since he got suck into the gateway***

 **P:*Shoots the gateway and lets it blow up***

 ***as it closes and blaze is wondering where did Dealt went and when he will found him, he's dead meat***

—


	3. discord

—

*dealt and blaze are at a new story that is in the works*

D:hello everyone! I bet you guys are wondering why this is for right?

P:I am as well man.

D:well it's because I can finally that I have a Discord account! So everyone from The fans and friends can talk to me even though I won't have a Mic.

P: same with me but when I am on my phone then Fanfic Pm.

D:and not only that I made a group page for everyone to hand there, here's the link to it!

: / / discord . gg / qP5NZh

D:i won't be on time to time cause you know work but Blaze will be there to answer any questions as well get updates of what is going on with blaze's stories and mine as well.

P:But Remember when I am on my phone I have not downloaded Discord so Fanfic Pm.

D:yup, so that I will see you guys at Discord, for now laters!

*The Dealt gets punched by blaze* P:BACK TO THE STORIES!

—


End file.
